


Unconsciously w Unconditionally

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Guardian Angel, HumanKai, M/M, Spirits, humansehun, spiritJongin, unconscious love, unconscious pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Jongin is an entity who lives in a tree. One day, a human (Sehun) walks by his tree. Same thing the next day, and the next day... He gets curious and worried and follows the human, finding him meeting someone everyday at an abandoned building. Watching the human, he falls in love.





	Unconsciously w Unconditionally

To call himself a spirit would be too harsh. He doesn’t want to be known as a spirit. He’s neither an angel nor a fairy. He’s not even a demon. He is just someone who suffered bodily death and somehow got stuck in between the two worlds. He has nothing against anyone and maybe that’s the reason he is harmless. Unlike the other spirits around him, he has a name. It is the only thing he carried with him after death. He doesn’t remember how he looked or how he died. All he knows is; it has been years and his name is Jongin.

As a spirit, Jongin moves from place to place. Each time he moves, he meets a new entity. Previously he met a blood sucking demon whom the villagers feared. It looked terrifying with its long hair and fangs, kidnapping young children for fresh blood. So, he left the place. Another place was somewhat nice; the entity there was also a demon who wanted offerings like slaughtered goats and cows. So, the villagers would sacrifice their dairies weekly hoping the demon would be at peace. There was once, Jongin encountered a headless spirit. He was surprised at first but soon he understood that the headless spirit is worse than the bloodsucking demon.

Jongin doesn’t always meet demons. Sometimes he encounters fairies and angels. The most memorable place he ever lived was in the presence of a beautiful angel. She was nice and loved. She helped the locals and blessed children. Jongin loved watching her and he wanted to be like her. In the presence of the beautiful angel, there was also a fairy. The fairy was small and lived in the flowers. The angel blessed the fairy and the fairy would grow beautiful flowers.

This time, Jongin lands himself in a developing village. He finds an uninhabited tree and makes it his. It’s quite tall with lots of branches. From the tree, Jongin can see a few rows of old houses and a river. He makes up his mind to visit the river some time but for the moment, he needs to stay on the tree, to mark it as his. Jongin looks around for things which only his eyes could see. He tries to detect and find the presence of another unseen being and he spots one on top of the rising building. It looks like a woman for its long hair. She notices him and flies down immediately towards him, shocking his boneless self.

“You’re new.” She states, eyeing him and Jongin keeps his non-existent mouth shut. She waits for him to answer but since he is keener to keep distance and not answer her, she leaves, going back to the top of the building. Jongin looks to the other side; he finds none of his kind but spots some humans walking across his tree to the other part of the villager. They don’t pass by his tree, which has him assuming it is located in an abandoned part of the village.

Sunset greets the place and Jongin jumps upon listening to a loud, piercing cry. He looks around, searching for the owner of the voice and finds it ten trees away. Jongin knows that type of entity. It wails and cries only during full moon and Jongin looks up to the dark sky, spotting a bright and full moon. He lets her be and sits comfortably on the branch , watching a few stray dogs gather around to look for food. They bark at him, at the wailing entity trees away and walk away as soon as they find food.

“Hey,” Jongin jumps as soon as a spirits lands next to him, on another branch. It was the same spirit he saw on the building. She swings her legs as she sits and Jongin looks at her worriedly. He’s very sure she can’t see him since he is formless but in another sense, she could sense his presence, which could be why she is here, making small talk.

“I know you’re formless but you can at least talk, right?” she asks and Jongin finally lets out his voice, which he barely used for the past years. He didn’t see the need to use the voice. “I am Irene,” she says, swaying her legs and her long black hair moves in a wave without any wind. “I’m Jongin.” he replies, earning a happy cry from her.

“Can you see the building there?” She points and Jongin follows her finger to the said building, “It’s supposed to be twenty-five stories tall.”

“Wow,” Jongin replies, staring at the building and mentally counts how many stories are up. There are twelve stories more to go and Jongin stares up into the sky, imagining how tall the building will be. “What’s the purpose of this building?” Jongin asks her, out of the blue being so curious about the human’s intentions. She hums, clearly doing some thinking and Jongin turns to look at her, “It is said to be human houses.”

“Oh,”

“But none of the spirits are happy. We have decided to haunt this building when it’s ready.” She tells him with her creepy happy wailing and Jongin frowns, unhappy with their decision. “Why?” he asks her in a quiet voice and, as expected, she tells him about the humans invading their space without giving proper respect. “They should’ve have asked permission before blindly invading the jungle.”

Jongin stares at the surrounding. It is clearly a jungle. He understands the spirits’ decision but haunting the humans would be too much hassle in the future. “I don’t want to interfere in that.” He says and gets a stare back from her. He feels her eyes on him, judging him. He wouldn’t even be here long. He never stayed at a place for long. “Your wish, I am just telling you.” She tells him and jumps off the branch, landing perfectly on her feet.

Days pass by quickly for Jongin. He sits and watches the workers work like diligent ants on the building and in the evening, as the sun goes down, he watches them leave one by one. After that, he leaves his tree to head towards the river. He sits by the river to watch tiny fishes swim happily and greets the river fairy when she comes by. His routine is simple; he watches and keeps watching. After spending enough time at the river, he goes back to his tree.

He meets a new ‘lost soul’ trying to claim his tree. It’s a man with huge built and a missing hand. Jongin swallows as he nears the spirit and it turns to look at him with a dark, intimidating look. He is tall and Jongin is small compared to the soul. He wishes to tell the soul that this tree belongs to him but the other opens his pale mouth to ask permission to live on the tree. Jongin finds the other’s deep and rough voice polite and kind. Just like that, Jongin gets a buddy on his tree; Chanyeol.

Chanyeol talks a lot and Jongin doesn’t speak. He listens about Chanyeol’s unfortunate death. He listens to Chanyeol talk about the village and Jongin makes a guess that the other used to live here. Chanyeol talks and talks and Jongin keeps listening as he watches a silhouette appearing from the opposite road. He is sure he has never seen such shadow before and Chanyeol’s voice dissolves into thin air. Jongin focuses on the human; who is carefully looking around as he walks over to the building.

As he guessed, he had never seen this face before. Such features are not easily forgotten and Jongin isn’t one to forget things like that; sharp and pointy nose, long and sleek jaw, pale with a pinch of redness around the cheeks. Jongin is in awe. He keeps watching, calculating each step and the length of the thin, strong legs.

“What is he doing here?” Chanyeol speaks and Jongin’s ears pick up on the note and quickly send Chanyeol a glance before looking back at the beautiful human. “You know him?” Jongin questions the other and he watches the human walk into the building, disappearing into darkness. He has no idea what’s the human’s purpose in the building but he wishes the other to be safe.

“He’s Sehun.” Chanyeol tells and Jongin tests the name on his tongue. “Sehun,” the name sounds perfect on his tongue and Jongin can feel the excitement in him. For years now, this is the first time he feels such excitement and Jongin is pulled like a magnet towards the human. With just the name, he feels so energized and Jongin wishes to have a look at the human who’s making him feel alive despite being dead. He waits, waits for Sehun to walk out of the building.

It has been some time since Sehun entered the building and Jongin is starting to feel anxious for the human. He can’t imagine Sehun being the victim of the soul in the building. He hums to himself. What if Sehun is in there for some offering? He didn’t see Irene as someone who prefers offerings but at this extended hour, Jongin is making up all the things he could think of. He leans against the bark, extending his senses to detect the human’s presence. He perks up when he hears shoes scraping against the road and finds Sehun walking his way with his head hung low. A second later, Sehun looks up and Jongin braces himself on the branch, choking on some clean air. He sees Sehun’s beauty illuminated by the street light. He sees the perfection in Sehun’s look. He sees Sehun face to face as the human takes steps towards him, passing by his tree to the road ahead.

Jongin follows, floating next to the human to have a closer and clearer look. Jongin stares with each step Sehun takes. The human is in agony with his eyes furrowed and lips curled downwards. However, in such agony, Jongin finds the human way too beautiful to be real. He has seen an angel before but that angel wasn’t as beautiful as Sehun is. He has seen a fairy and that fairy too, isn’t comparable to Sehun’s perfection. Jongin sniffs, going closer but not too close for Sehun to feel his presence. Jongin sniffs the other, making sure Sehun is as human as every other human and his dead nose confirms Sehun as a human.

That has Jongin staring longer at Sehun. It is not possible for a human to possess such beauty; perfect face, soft and kind eyes, pale and supple skin, pointed nose with small and pink lips. Sehun is even tall, curvy at the right places and his shoulders are broad. His hair is pure black and shines even in the dark night and Jongin’s eyes never leave the human’s features. Sehun stops walking, shocking Jongin and the entity takes a few steps back. Sehun takes a deep, painful breath which has Jongin finally realizing that the human is in pain. A heartache to be exact and Jongin’s heart aches as well.

He watches Sehun leave and turns around to stare at the building where Sehun came out from. He wishes to get in and find out what’s upsetting Sehun but it is against his liking to meddle with human’s businesses. Jongin goes back to his tree and shakes his thoughts away, focusing on his missing treemate. Chanyeol left the tree hours ago and he still hasn’t returned, making him wonder about his whereabouts and curious about the other’s well-being.

Just then, a black bird perches on a branch and Jongin looks up to see the bird. “Did you miss me?” the bird asks, and Jongin rolls his eyes at Chanyeol, going up to sit next to the bird. “You can be anything?” Jongin asks the bird and it sings back happily, “Yes and I was actually around when you were busy eyeing Sehun.”

Jongin frowns, “I wasn’t eyeing Sehun.” Jongin tells the other and the bird sends him a playful look. “I saw you watching him from head to toe.” Chanyeol tells flapping his wings in front of his face. Jongin understands Chanyeol’s intention and he cuts the other before Chanyeol gets any mixed signals, “I don’t hunt prey, I never did. He intrigues me.” Jongin tells the flapping bird and Chanyeol returns to his original form, sitting next to him on the branch.

“Sehun is ordinary.” Chanyeol starts which has Jongin wanting to deny it badly. “You see, I know him. I am from this village and I know him.” Jongin stares into the darkness, annoyed with the fact that Chanyeol knows Sehun. “He’s an orphan, works in a restaurant and before I died, he was single.” Jongin listens, mentally and emotionally breaking down for Sehun. He did not expect Sehun to be an orphan and it saddens him that Sehun has to live alone all these years. “So, there’s nothing special about him.” Chanyeol continues and concludes.

“There is,” Jongin says dreamily. He stares ahead, thinking on how to tell the other that Sehun is one of a kind. “He has an angel’s beauty, a fairy’s kindness and a glow that makes me regret being dead.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “That is deep.”

Indeed, it is deep. Never before did a living being make the dead question about wanting to live again and Jongin is already questioning the beating coming from around his chest area, which is impossible. So, there is nowhere in the world where someone like Sehun could be ordinary. “You can go look for him if you want to solve his mystery.” Jongin hears Chanyeol suggest and ponders over the suggestion for a long time. He can possibly search Sehun and watch the other, satisfy his curious heart but at the same time Jongin isn’t sure if he should. Maybe, he’s venturing a little too much into the human’s world.

\--//--

The night passes peacefully or that’s how Jongin wants to call it. It is at least calm for him but he doubts it with the villagers. He spends the day on his tree, looking around and when the sun goes down, he waits for someone. He hates to admit that he is indeed getting interested with the human with each passing second. As he hears familiar footsteps approaching, he perks up and finds Sehun in a sweet pink sweater and long black jeans. Jongin smiles widely, eyes shining brightly as he stares at Sehun making his way into the building. He can sense Sehun’s emotion; the boy is feeling excited, nervous and happy. That could be the set of emotion when you’re meeting someone you like and Jongin stares at the other until Sehun disappears from his eyes,

“Hey,” Jongin looks up to the sky and finds Irene making her way gracefully towards him, with her white dress swaying along the wind. She lands perfectly on the branch next to him and flips her long black hair to give Jongin a look, “He has a lover inside the building.” She tells him and Jongin widens his eyes in shock.

“A lover?” he stutters, surprised by the emotions.

“Oh yes. A jerk I must say and his name is Kai.” Jongin listens to her, mentally hating Sehun’s lover for making his angel upset and sad. “He owns the building and I overheard their conversation. It’s an interesting relationship if I may say.” She continues and Jongin brings his gaze towards the building with an urge to go inside the building and bring Sehun out.

“Sehun is expecting more from their relationship and the other doesn’t think of his partner at all except for the amount of money he’s making.”

Jongin glares at the building and he could feel the anger rising inside him. “Is that why Sehun comes out feeling sad, almost tearful?” Jongin turns to look at the new voice, glaring at Chanyeol. He doesn’t even notice Chanyeol’s presence and brings his eyes back to the building.

“Obviously but I don’t think this relationship will last long.” Irene announces and hops off the branch, wailing loudly as the sky turns dark. Jongin remains silent; he thinks about what she said as he watches her make her way to the top of the building. He stares ahead at the road, thinking of what he can do to help Sehun. First of all, he really doesn’t understand why he is willing to help a human who will not be able to see him but there is this part of him, telling him that he should keep Sehun happy.

Sehun walks out of the compound with the usual sad and dejected look. His aura is all dark and gloomy which has Jongin sighing loudly on his tree. Beside him, his tree mate Chanyeol watches him, “Why don’t you help him?” Chanyeol suggests and Jongin slumps his shoulders pitifully,

“I don’t know how I should help him. He won’t be able to see me.” Jongin expresses his concern and Chanyeol snorts, bumping their shoulders together,

“You can take any form, so be anything. This is the time for you to use that gift and comfort Sehun.” Jongin licks his lips and tilts his head, thinking about it. He forgot about it; he forgot that he can change into any form and a hope buds in his heart. He’ll be something so Sehun can see him and seek comfort. “Thanks Chanyeol, you’re doing me a great relief.” Jongin says, chuckling shyly and Chanyeol laughs too, “Now go, before you lose him.” Chanyeol reminds Jongin about Sehun walking back alone but he shakes his head,

“Not today.”

\--//--

Jongin makes a list of things he could be to help Sehun. He could be a bird, a cat or a dog. Jongin makes his way happily to the nearby river, to meet the river fairy and ask for her blessing. He notices the bubbles in the river as he reaches there and looks around for the Fairy. She must be somewhere if the river is healing but he can’t spot her anywhere. Just then, he hears a high pitched laughter from a distance and a group of children comes to view. The five of them quickly jump into the river and start splashing water happily to each other. Jongin smiles as an idea pops in his head. He can try being a bird and attract their attention. He quickly turns into a bird and flies around them, whistling happily. As expected, the children are happy to see him, cooing and copying his chirps. Jongin feels very happy, as happy as he was when he witnessed a young couple getting married under his tree ages ago.

As Jongin is convinced that the children can see him and play with him, he is determined to help Sehun more. So he leaves the river and heads back to his tree to wait for Sehun. The waiting time is torturous as the sun has approximately 3 hours to go before it sets and Jongin sighs impatiently. Jongin thought he could go out to the village and sneak a glance at Sehun, however a part of him reminds him that Sehun could possibly be early. Just then, the building worker starts to walk out and Jongin jumps off his tree to stare at all of them. They are early, they are leaving early and Jongin realizes Sehun could be early too.

He waits patiently for Sehun as a blue bird on a nearby branch by the building’s gate. He perks up, using his tiny senses to catch Sehun’s presence and exactly ten minutes later, he hears his favourite footsteps. Jongin flies over, looking way too excited to see Sehun and he almost (note it), almost lost his wings by the way Sehun smiles at him. For the first time, Jongin gets inside the building, flying close by Sehun.

He looks around; everything is in a mess. There’s a wheelbarrow on the way, sand and cement in the corner and Jongin feels another human’s presence walking towards them. Sehun turns around and leads his way towards the staircase. Jongin hears distant mumbling and he flies ahead of Sehun towards the voice. He is surprised to see a very tall man, talking on the phone by the edge of the incomplete window. It looks like a window and Jongin flaps his wings around the guy which is somehow ignored.

Jongin studies the man’s feature; the man who has his Sehun’s heart and the man who makes his Sehun sad all the time. Jongin frowns at the man, hating how serious his face looks like. His eyebrows are scary and his whole expression shows no mercy. His jawline reminds him of the knife he once saw in a butcher’s hand and Jongin eyes follow the pole long legs. Jongin can’t think of a reason why someone needs such long legs but the thought quickly disappears when Sehun cheerful voice resonates in the empty space,

“Kai! Hi!” Sehun opens his arms, face beaming in pure happiness as his eyes turn crescents. The said man engulfs Sehun in his arms but continues talking on the phone, barely noticing Sehun’s presence. Sehun pulls away from the hug and waits for the phone call to end. Sehun plays with his fingers, looks around and when it gets longer, Sehun walks to the edge to see the view.

Jongin follows Sehun and the man beams again, reaching out his palms for Jongin. Jongin slowly, flaps his wings to land on Sehun’s palm and Sehun squeals cutely instantly, “Kai see! Oh my God. This cute little bird is so friendly!” Sehun turns around to show to Kai but the other puts his phone back in his pocket without looking at Sehun. “Sehun,” Kai calls curtly and Sehun looks at Kai expectantly. Jongin can feel Sehun’s hope and bursting love but somehow something looks off with Kai’s expressions,

“I have to leave for town in ten minutes,” Kai announces and Jongin quickly looks at Sehun, feathers going limp. He is heartbroken for Sehun. Jongin is hurt on Sehun’s behalf and yet Sehun brings himself to pretend that he’s fine. Kai nods, giving Sehun a look and Sehun looks away, blinking a tear away. Jongin can’t bear Sehun’s pain. Sehun’s face, his heartbeat and his eyes don’t suit the sad expression and Jongin wishes he could do something to make Sehun smile and forget about his pain.

“I can send you back,” Kai offers and Jongin perks up waiting for Sehun’s answer. His heartbeat changes making Jongin believe Sehun would take the offer but to his disappointment, Sehun rejects, “It’s okay. I don’t want to hold you. I’ll walk back.” Sehun says, dusting his hands once Jongin flies to sit on his shoulders. Sehun doesn’t look at Kai as he walks away but Jongin does. Kai doesn’t even bother to see Sehun out.

Jongin fumes in anger. He was once a man too and he really didn’t believe that one should treat his other half badly. Jongin goes with the principle that one should treat others kindly to be treated kindly. Jongin doesn’t see such kindness in Kai and if he could speak, reveal his true self, Jongin would tell Sehun everything. He would want to tell Sehun that Kai isn’t the right man for him.

Jongin flies off Sehun’s shoulder and circles around him as they make way to the village. Jongin has never been to the village since the day he came and he flaps his wings happily at the idea of being able to see how it looks with Sehun. Putting his excitement aside, Jongin keeps an eye on Sehun. The sad one is silent and Jongin regrets being a bird. He should have been something that could respond and react but being a bird was a great choice. He was able to see Kai’s true colours.

“You’re still following me?” Sehun mumbles sadly and Jongin flies closer to Sehun. Jongin chirps back but he doubts Sehun understands what he meant. All of a sudden Sehun scoffs painfully which has Jongin tilting his little bird head, “You can leave too, you know. You don’t have to be with me. Everyone leaves eventually.” Sehun chokes on a sob and Jongin forgets about Sehun temporarily.

As he flies by Sehun, Jongin gets in awe, mentally gaping at everything around him. There are rows of houses, a fountain in the middle where a few kids are playing together, some shops and a couple fighting in the middle of the road. The road Sehun is walking along breaks into smaller paths on the left and right. Just when Jongin wants to fly over to the path, Sehun stops at a shop. Jongin recognizes it as a restaurant since there a few occupied tables with delicious, aromatic food on it. Jongin drools at some, remembering the smell from his previous location. They are eating pork ribs, dry chilli chicken with some fresh vegetables and Jongin truly wishes he could taste them. He had seen humans enjoying food and in his heart, Jongin wishes he had once enjoyed food too.

“Sehun I need you here!” A loud voice rings in the small space and Jongin’s feathers stand on his small back. An elderly woman keeps a plate on the counter to which Sehun moves quickly by helping her serve the plate. A few customers start calling Sehun for drinks and Sehun serves dutifully. Jongin watches Sehun do his work diligently and overhears a few talking about Sehun. They are calling Sehun a waiter. The elderly woman in the kitchen keeps delivering out plates of food for Sehun and with time more customers visit the shop.

Amidst the rush hour, Jongin studies Sehun’s expression. Stress and sadness are no longer looming in Sehun’s eyes and all Jongin can see is his dedication and determination for work. Sehun doesn’t rest. He doesn’t take a break. When he’s not serving, he’s making drinks, cleaning the leftovers and wiping tables. Sehun sometimes calls the woman to the counter and she’ll calculate the bill.

Jongin flies out of the shop as a thought reaches his mind. He looks around if there’s anyone around and shifts into a white and orange cat. He stretches his limbs in the cat’s body and walks towards the shop. He makes himself comfortable on the stairs in front of the shop and looks inside; his eyes follows Sehun’s each step. By being a cat, Jongin could feel and detect more emotions that are going through Sehun.

One by one the customers leave with a full belly and some would pet his head as they walk down the stairs. Jongin purrs; a fixed reaction in a cat and he does as nature's wish. He turns around and exposes his belly when a human pets him. As the last customer leaves the shop, Jongin makes his presence known. The owner ignores him but Sehun quickly shifts his attention to him, “Oh, I’ve never seen this cat before.” Sehun claims, coming over to him and squats to caress his fur lovingly.

Jongin meows, rubbing his head against Sehun’s hand and a cute giggle escapes Sehun’s pretty mouth. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?” Sehun asks him in a baby voice, making Jongin melt in his cat body. His paws guides him to follow Sehun and the human collects extra meat from the leftover, “Here, have some.” Sehun places the meat chunks on the floor and squats to watch him devour it.

For the first time after years, Jongin gets taste of food on his tongue. Although it’s a mix of everything on the table, Jongin tastes chicken, pork and fish made with all kinds of different sauce. The happiness and giddiness make his tail sway and Sehun pets him again, “Eat and fill your tummy. I’ll clean up.” Sehun stands up, grabbing a cloth to wipe all the tables clean. Jongin focuses on his food but all his senses are on Sehun. Sehun keeps moving around, cleaning, picking up tissues and, finally, he sweeps and mops the floor.

By the time Sehun finishes all his routine tasks, Jongin is already dozing off in his cat’s body by the door. His ears pick up the sound of lights being switched off and looks up to see Sehun locking the door, “You are still here?” Sehun calls, squatting down to pet him once again but Jongin has other plans. He stands on all fours and stretches his numb limbs, rubbing his head and body over Sehun.

“I’ll go,” Sehun tells him pitifully with a pout and Jongin lets out a long, disappointed meow. The human chuckles without understanding and walks away from Jongin. Jongin watches with a surprised face and, by instinct, follows after Sehun.

Being a cat, he’s silent and graceful with his steps so as Sehun makes some noise while walking, Jongin follows like a shadow. He looks around, remembering the small path to wherever Sehun is heading and once Sehun halts, he realizes, he’s at a small house.

The exterior somehow looks old and poor but the second Sehun unlocks the door, Jongin trains his eyes to the clean floor and well-kept house. “Look at you!” Jongin jumps a little; tail puffing in surprise as his ears picks up Sehun’s surprised voice. Jongin does what’s best to walk into Sehun’s house without any effort. He lies flat on his back and exposes his tummy to Sehun, being cute unnecessarily. The human sighs and ignores him to which Jongin stills, not expecting to be ignored. But, he’s shameless and wants to be with Sehun. So, he walks, uninvited into Sehun’s home and sniffs the human’s presence in the kitchen.

“I have never met anyone who’s so persistent to be with me. I wish Kai was a little like you.” Sehun grumbles loudly and Jongin perks up at the mention of Kai’s name. Sehun continues rambling about Kai while moving about in the kitchen to find a bowl and fills it with tap water. “You know Kitty, he’s such an idiot and I think I am a bigger idiot. I don’t know what I am doing with him but I love him.”

Jongin meows when Sehun keeps the bowl at the corner and calls him over to drink. Jongin sits next to his water bowl and looks around the house. Sehun is clearly upset but when Jongin hears water running from a closed room, he walks everywhere. At the same time, he could feel the tension leaving Sehun’s body. There are some pictures hanging on the wall and some on the round table by the window. In all those pictures, there’s a small boy and a young lady. Jongin moves closer to the pictures to identify and from the smile and similarities, Jongin concludes that it is a picture of Sehun and his mother.

“Kitty,” Sehun calls and Jongin runs towards the voice, getting inside another room and he finds Sehun putting on a colorful sweater. “You see Kitty, I need you to cooperate. If you can’t keep clean, I am kicking you out.” Sehun warns, hanging his towel on the rack and turning to give Jongin a glare.

The cat swallows nervously, understanding what Sehun means by keeping cleaning. Jongin takes his place by the bed when Sehun lies down and hears the human’s breath slowing down to a nice steady pace. Jongin takes that as his cue to wander away in his actual form, inspecting the aura nearby Sehun’s house. He leaves the cat’s body limp by the bed and glances at Sehun before disappearing through the walls to an open area behind Sehun’s house.

He passes the thin air, following the soft scent of jasmine flowers. He smiles, knowing what he’s going to see and as his eyes notices what its finding, Jongin makes his presence known to the soul slaves. There are two soul slaves, digging the ground with their long claws like nails, and bloodied mouth. They snarl at him, gripping a skull tightly to which Jongin ignores with an eye closed. “Leave,” they warn him and again, Jongin ignores. He moves closer to the slaves and they cower away, realizing his true identity and powers. Jongin refuses to brag and show off his powers but as soon as the slaves gets the hint of him being able to end their blurry presence in a blink, they rush off, leaving no trace of their ill doings.

\--//--

A few days pass and Jongin is a loyal companion to Sehun. He is amused by the name Sehun had given him. “Kitty” isn’t a creative name but somehow he loves the way Sehun would call him out and give him pats. Jongin loves getting pats from Sehun so he does whatever he can to please his human. Jongin concludes that pleasing Sehun is the easiest thing to do. Morning cuddles makes Sehun smile throughout the morning and constant contact makes Sehun less jittery and nervous. Jongin notices that Sehun needs a lot of attention and he will be giving his all to Sehun. At some time of the day, Jongin would be sprawled on the floor watching Sehun train his eyes on a book. In between those times, Jongin would jump into Sehun’s lap or sleep next to him. The human would happily welcome Jongin and Sehun would always have his hand on Jongin, smoothing his fur.

By midday, Sehun would get ready for work and Jongin busies himself by following Sehun around. He likes watching Sehun move around the house and to be honest, Jongin likes being in Sehun’s home, with Sehun. Sehun’s home is a perfect place to be. It’s now peaceful with a clean and serene aura. Jongin doesn’t want to take credit for what he did because he was biased. He only did what he did for Sehun. The soul slaves, The snatchers and The stealers were all around Sehun’s compound and he had to warn them off.

Sehun tries to keep Jongin home but, as stubborn as he can ever be, Jongin sways his tail after Sehun. Jongin is very sure of his cat’s body loving his lifestyle and makes sure to make full use of the cat’s body. One thing he loves about being a cat is that it has wonderful senses and its whiskers are perfect antennas. When they almost reached Sehun’s workplace, Sehun squeals when he notices his Kitty. Jongin grins at the reaction he gets and Sehun rushes closer to pick him up, “Kitty, I told you to stay at home!” Sehun scolds him, cuddling him close by the chest and pushes the glass door open with his shoulders.

“Go.” Sehun puts him down, “Be around but don’t be a nuisance.” Sehun warns, walking over to the counter and grabbing his apron. Jongin stays on the floor, watching Sehun but soon his gaze lands on the lizard behind Sehun. He runs towards it and uses his cat’s agility to jump up the counter towards the useless shelf and tries to reach the lizard. He feels Sehun’s shocked eyes on him and he wants to desperately tell Sehun that the lizard isn’t a lizard but a female demon. “Kitty down! Now!” Sehun instructs him but Jongin ignores him, opening his claws and jumping towards the lizard, slashing the tail and letting it fall on the floor. Jongin spots the lizard running away and he jumps off the counter to chase it and being fast and swift, Jongin catches the lizard with his claws and kills it.

“Oh God, Kitty!” Sehun screeches gaping at Jongin’s kill as Jongin naturally licks the cat’s claw clean. Sehun quickly grabs the dustpan and broom and pushes him aside, sweeping the dead lizard. Jongin watches everything and hopes that Sehun doesn’t expect him to eat the lizard. He believes normal cats would eat a normal lizard but Kitty isn’t a cat and the lizard isn’t a lizard.

“I am trying to be amazed by your hunting skills,” Sehun starts after he threw the dead ‘lizard’ away and Jongin perks up to look at Sehun in the eyes, “I can’t. I am disgusted. You made me clean your mess.” Sehun mumbles with a pout and Jongin feels bad. He slowly follows after Sehun into the kitchen and rubs his head on Sehun’s calves, hoping to get forgiveness. “Alright, alright. Kitty, don’t disturb me now. I have to prepare before the cooks arrive.” Sehun tells him with a knife in his hand and Jongin gives his owner some space.

\--//--

“Mrs Kang!” Sehun calls loudly, waking Jongin up from his long, peaceful slumber. He watches Sehun untie his apron and the same older woman appears from the kitchen, “It’s my break time. I’ll be back.” Sehun tells her and Jongin gets the hint by glancing out of the window. It’s already evening and he knows where Sehun will be heading to. Sehun doesn’t look at him and for a second, Jongin frowns sadly but still goes after the tall one. He knows the way very well and quietly follows Sehun.

He passes by his abandoned tree and finds Chanyeol waving at him with a creepy wide smile. That entity gets over to him in a blink without any form and Jongin frowns, unhappy that Chanyeol is about to distract him. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” Chanyeol says and looks over to Sehun entering the building compound. “Ohhh, I see you’ve been busy.”

“Go away, you fool. I’ll see you tonight.” Jongin snarls at Chanyeol and the other only giggles back and waves at him, “Save your princess.” Chanyeol mocks and Jongin runs after his human as Sehun is far ahead of him.

As usual, Sehun takes the stairs up, taking a deep breath with each step. Jongin understands Sehun is nervous and he wishes the best for Sehun. Kai isn’t anywhere on the first floor and Jongin hears Sehun’s heart fall. He is now equally nervous for Sehun. They go up to the next floor and again, Kai is nowhere to be seen and with a heavy heart, Sehun makes his way to the next floor. The fourth floor is different from the other floors. This floor is almost completed and Jongin tries not to praise Kai for his design. From a distance, a murmur is heard and Sehun follows the voice.

“Oh,” Sehun stops on his feet and fidgets, “Am I interrupting?” Sehun asks nicely, noticing Kai in a discussion with another man in a suit. They look stressed and Kai rolls his eyes upon looking at Sehun. Jongin peeps from behind the beam and frowns too. Kai is beginning to prick his annoyance and fuel his hate. “Excuse me,” Kai says to the man and stomps towards Sehun. He pulls Sehun aside and pushes him to the wall harshly. Sehun winces in pain but stares at Kai with a lot of hope that pains Jongin, “I really don’t have time for you. Leave.” Kai grits his teeth, pushes Sehun harder on the shoulders and the pale one swallows his cry, “I came to see you Kai,” Sehun says in a pained voice and Kai pushes his hair back angrily.

“I don’t have time for romance, for fuck’s sake. Go back Sehun!” Kai whisper yells and Sehun breaks into a sob, “Why are you so mean to me?” Sehun asks back.

“Just go Sehun. Go.” Kai says, leaving Sehun alone against the wall. Sehun sits, hands cupping his face and sobs into his palm. Jongin feels so bad for Sehun and he’s agitated. He needs to comfort Sehun so he calls his human in a soft meow, “Kitty,” Sehun cries harder and to make things worse, Sehun runs. Sehun runs down the stairs and Jongin runs after Sehun mentally screaming for help. He is worried that Sehun might fall from the stairs and hurt himself.

Chanyeol sends Jongin a look when Sehun runs past the tree and Jongin curses at his inability to catch up with Sehun yet he continues running after the human until, at one junction, Sehun falls on his knees and sobs harder. The cat’s body is tired when he reaches Sehun and Jongin too can feel his heart breaking into pieces when Sehun stares at him with bloodshot eyes, “Why is he doing this to me?” Sehun cries, “If he doesn’t need me anymore, he should tell me. Why is he treating me like this?”

Jongin stands on his legs and reaches out to Sehun to hug the human. Sehun is surprised but pulls Jongin close to his body and cries, “Who are you kitty?” Sehun questions all of a sudden and Jongin freezes in the cat’s body. “You cannot be a mere cat to be this understanding.” Sehun keeps sobbing and Jongin wags his tail, moving it slowly from left to right. He cannot let Sehun’s words affect him so he lets the human cry longer.

“I must get back to work.” Sehun speaks, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hands. Jongin tries to jump off Sehun’s arms and his human releases him. Jongin gets an idea; he should guide Sehun to the river where he can get the river fairy to bless Sehun with a little peace of mind and heart. Jongin tries, walking forward and turns around to look at Sehun. Sehun is way too occupied to notice what he’s trying to do, so Jongin calls out for his human.

“What is it?” Sehun asks him, walking towards the cat but Jongin goes the other way. Sehun calls out his name anxiously but follows him nonetheless.

“Kitty hold up!” Sehun yelps, noticing the river ahead and quickens his pace to follow Jongin. Jongin tries to locate the river fairy and he feels her around the group of young kids. “Kitty! Careful!” Sehun warns him and with the sound of Sehun’s voice the river fairy notices Jongin’s presence, making her way gracefully to him.

Jongin stops and Sehun huffs behind him, clearly exhausted. “Heal his heart for me please. He’s in pain.” Jongin tells her without Sehun’s knowledge. The human’s eyes have no ability to see them and their interaction and Jongin is way thankful for it. He doesn’t want Sehun to feel burdened. “I can’t completely heal his heart.” She says, going around Sehun who’s looking confused but relieved.

“But I can take away his pain and replace them with you. You will fill his life from now on. You will bring him only happiness and he will know only happiness.”

Jongin beams happily at her words and bows down humbly, thanking her for her blessing and kindness. He watches Sehun who’s now resting peacefully by the river bank and joins his human, nuzzling his cheeks over Sehun’s arm. Jongin wishes to ask Sehun if he’s feeling better and hear what Sehun’s thinking but looking at the other’s expression he’s sure that Sehun is feeling a lot better than before.

\--//--

Life goes on for Sehun. Although Jongin notices the emptiness and loneliness he makes sure to fill with his presence. There's a new routine to which Jongin enjoys with Sehun. It's his favorite part of the day. Every morning Jongin would wake up facing Sehun beautiful face. Some mornings, Sehun will be sun-kissed but other mornings Sehun glows as the sun tries to shine over his pale face through the curtain. Jongin purrs loudly as his mornings are blessed and Sehun pulls him close, wrapping his hand around Jongin's small furry body. Jongin purrs louder, giving Sehun the sleep he needs and some time later, Sehun would be up giving Jongin a kiss.

Jongin loves mornings with Sehun. It's peaceful and quiet. It's only him and Sehun and only them. It's not rushed, it's not burdening, it's a slow moving time where Sehun gets to love himself. Jongin watches it all. He stands by Sehun, watching and protecting the other. Sehun would smile, talk to him and each time he turns to face Jongin for some reaction, Jongin would meow. Kitty would meow and move it's tail resulting in Sehun beaming happily.

Jongin realizes one thing. He lives for Sehun's smile and Sehun's smile gives him energy, Sehun's happiness makes being a spirit useful. "Kitty are you coming with me?" Sehun calls from the door and Jongin looks up to Sehun from under the table in the living room. He turns around and stretches, taking his time to blink the sleepiness away. He follows Sehun, waiting for Sehun to lock the door. They make their way to the restaurant once again and here, another routine starts.

While Sehun gets busy with work and people, Jongin would sneak out to meet Chanyeol. He would sit and talk to his friend, discuss matters that Chanyeol has been up to and Jongin would help the other out. Chanyeol seems to be going through some trouble scaring the spirits out of his house. Jongin is surprised that Chanyeol has a house in the village then he remembers, Chanyeol was from this village.

"How's Sehun doing?" Chanyeol asks him and Jongin would reply with a smile first then verbally, "He seems a lot happier…"

"And he's still coming over…" Chanyeol jerks towards Sehun who's walking their way and Jongin too looks at his human. Jongin is no longer angry at Sehun. He tried scaring Sehun, making tantrums every time Sehun decides to see his useless lover but all his efforts are pointless. "He's only going to see Kai. He hides and watches…" Jongin informs, looking at Chanyeol hoping for a better explanation for Sehun's actions.

"Humans are not as complicated as you think," Chanyeol starts to which Jongin sends the other a look, "He's playing hard to get. To Kai, Sehun isn't visiting him anymore and will probably realize how much he missed Sehun."

"If he misses Sehun," Jongin rolls his eyes, "I doubt Kai misses Sehun. You should have seen his face. It looks like he doesn't need Sehun anymore."

"I don't know. Kai could be a dumb human." Chanyeol ends the conversation, laughing his lungs out. Jongin looks away with a long sigh,

"I will have to go…" Jongin leaps off the branch, locking eyes with Irene who's standing at the top of Kai's building. He could sense something is off with her intentions but chooses to ignore it, "I have to reach home before Sehun does," Jongin looks up to Chanyeol and the other waves him off, saying that he will visit someday.

Jongin walks back with Irene's look in his mind. There's something in her eyes which sends Jongin on guard yet he can't bring himself to decode the meaning behind it. All Jongin can think of is to keep Sehun safe and safe Sehun will be.

Sehun's home is empty as expected and Jongin takes a moment to stand in his actual form and scan the house. He has to make sure this place, a place Sehun calls home to be safe and prepares a guarding shield around it. It will keep anything off Sehun in the house and Jongin will be able to destroy it before it could harm Sehun.

Yet, when Sehun walks in the house with a long face and sigh Jongin gets that nothing else would harm Sehun except for one person: Kai. Jongin gets into the cat's body and does what he does best. He leans against the human and acts all cute. It takes less than two minutes for Sehun to open up.

"I am really an idiot." Sehun says, picking Kitty up and cuddles it to his chest. Jongin purrs showing his liking on being touched and Sehun continues his never ending heart breaking story, "That's it Kitty. I am moving on. I am not going to see him anymore." With that being said, Jongin meows and nuzzles more into Sehun's chest, making his human happy and content.

\--//--

It was all a matter of time. Jongin was with Chanyeol the whole evening, catching up with the other and Jongin hears a cry. A cry whose he is quite familiar with and he leaves Chanyeol instantly to rush to Sehun. Jongin ignores Chanyeol’s questions about his panicked look. He has no time to explain to the other how he can hear Sehun from across the village. He shall not explain about the spell he put around Sehun, for him to be alerted if Sehun is in danger.

Jongin follows the sound, a cry which is now whimpers and along with Sehun’s pained voice there’s another piercing, cunning and devilish voice. Jongin rushes towards Sehun, to a path he has never been before. The path leads him away from Sehun’s home and his workplace and Jongin takes a brief second to look around before going into the jungle. Sehun’s screams becoms louder and Jongin gets to where Sehun is in a blink, almost losing his sanity when he finds Sehun binded with old straw and veins. The boy is in unimaginable pain with red marks appearing over his skin each time he moves. Jongin inspects the bound around Sehun’s wrist and reads the tiny letters over it. It’s a bind that will take his weak soul and Jongin roars, calling the entity that is responsible for Sehun’s condition.

He roars again, veins bursting along his neckline at the same time that he’s summoning all his powers. Sehun cries again, whimpering against the tree, trying to free himself from the unseen bound. Sehun begs softly, energy leaving his body with tears streaming down his eyes, “Please, let me go. I am no use to anyone,” he cries, and Jongin kneels down to wipe his tears away.

“Who is it?” Sehun asks, looking scared and terrified but Jongin ignores the boy when the responsible entity approaches with an arrogant look. Jongin stands, shielding Sehun and the entity smirks, shaking its head, “Why are you even guarding a weak soul?” it asks as Jongin eyes all the anklets around its legs.

“So he wouldn’t be a meal to worms like you,” Jongin answers calmly but Sehun cry alerts Jongin. The colour on Sehun’s skin is draining and his body is weakening, giving up to the unseen entity,

“He is already my meal when he walked over looking empty and soulless.”

“You ignored the fact that he has a guardian.” Jongin states, kneeling beside Sehun once again and palms the other’s cold forehead to whisper a mild healing spells. Weakly, Sehun keeps asking who he is, what is happening and by the time Sehun looks slightly better, Jongin faces the shocked entity.

“What are you?” it asks Jongin and Jongin shakes his head, not bothering to reply, “It’s unnecessary to answer that question because if you knew me, you wouldn’t touch him or hurt him.”

“I can hurt him more,” it threatens, raising its hand to do it but before the effect can reach Sehun, Jongin moves his finger and the entity shrieks in pain, “I would like to see you try.” Jongin challenges and uses his other hand to cast a spell to release Sehun’s bind. Jongin summons the earth, moving his fingers and the other entity becomes visible for Sehun to see with his naked eyes. “What is happening? What are you?” Sehun cries in fear, hiding behind the tree and Jongin does what he does best; he uses his hands, moves them apart and the entity falls on its own back, “You think you’re that powerful?” The entity mocks and Jongin doesn’t take a second to pull it apart.

It feels like time has stopped. Jongin stares at the entity with its limbs pulled apart, slowly disappearing as ashes into the air. Sehun is still there by the tree, silently witnessing everything and Jongin doesn’t have to look to know his human is speechless and stunted. “Please…” Sehun begs, crying weakly and Jongin ignores the human and kneels beside Sehun. He is still formless yet Sehun is looking at his side as if he could be seen. “Kill me already. It hurts. Life hurts.” Sehun cries, trying to pull himself up against the tree but his wounds are too much.

“No Sehun, life is wonderful. The pain you feel is only temporary.” Jongin whispers, moving his hand above Sehun’s wounded one, healing the cut and bruise with ease. “You see Sehun, life gives you lemons, make lemonade out of it.” Jongin says, chuckling at his own joke and notices the frown between Sehun’s eyes easing away. The wounds on Sehun’s hands leave faint marks and Jongin is proud of his own work. Sehun looks better with his skin gaining some colours and Jongin sits next to the human as Sehun takes deep breaths.

“I hate lemonade.” Sehun mumbles, looking at his hands, moving them around and turns to look at Jongin, “Were you the bird and Kitty?” Jongin smiles ruffling his hair, “You know.”

“Well you said it yourself. You are my guardian.” Sehun answers, staring at the place the entity was.

“I am not really your guardian Sehun. I am also an entity…” Jongin mumbles, playing with the dry leaf by his leg.

“But you protect me. Why?”

“When I first saw you, your beauty intrigued me.” Jongin glances at Sehun when he hears Sehun scoff, “I thought you were an entity yourself but you’re not. You are a human with a balance of good and bad.” Sehun looks deep in thought with his eyes piercing into the air, looking at Jongin’s direction.

“I wanted to keep you safe and protect you from all evil, including the man that breaks your heart.”

Sehun looks away at the mention of Kai. The human takes a deep, painful breath as if remembering all the heartaches he went through. “I am glad you were with me as Kitty.” Sehun says, touching the ground on his left where his eyes have been looking. Jongin assumes Sehun is caressing him and asks Sehun, “Should I be Kitty now, so you can see me?”

“Why can’t I see you as you are?” Sehun asks, frowning and pouting sadly. “I have no form dear one.” Jongin smiles as he speaks, loving how the endearment got his soulless heart beating. Sehun too, looks away with a smile, “Can you be Kitty who can talk? I’d be nice to keep talking to you.”

Jongin gasps in pure joy. He looks around and helps Sehun up, “I never thought about that. I shall ask the River Fairy about it” He informs happily and nothing is comparable to the smile on Sehun’s face. Jongin watches Sehun stand, keeping an eye on any movement that causes pain. He is all ready to soothe the pain but Sehun walks perfectly. “Will you go now?” Sehun asks, turning to look at the other direction when Jongin is on his other side,

“No, not now. I don’t feel like leaving you alone now.” Jongin says, turning into Kitty in a blink. Sehun squeals ecstatically and picks Kitty up, kissing all over the cat’s face. Jongin tries to breathe properly but the way Sehun is smooching him without fail makes his cat body purr and cuddle close to Sehun.

\--//--

Jongin leaves Sehun alone in the house after spending the whole morning with the human, cleaning and washing everything in the house. It was a beautiful memory as Sehun was smiling and laughing all the time and Jongin doesn’t forget to do every cat antiques he knows to please his human. He even followed Sehun to the local market since according to Sehun, they will not be eating in the restaurant today. The owner is away on holidays and for some days, he has to deal with Sehun’s not so delicious meal. Jongin however denies Sehun’s thought. Sehun makes chicken soup for lunch and Jongin has never eaten anything as delicious as that.

It’s late in the evening. Jongin rushes to the river to meet the Fairy. He hopes to meet her before she engages herself into her tasks of putting the river beings to sleep. Jongin runs swiftly in his cat’s body and reaches just in time before the River Fairy leaves. She gasps and frowns, looking at Jongin as a cat, “What are you doing here at this hour Jongin?” she asks, lowering down to cast a spell over the river. Slowly the water slows down into a calm flow as the sunsets.

“I came to ask for a favour,” Jongin tells her and she nods, walking towards the trees. She looks up to each and every one of them and slowly the leaves bow down as if falling asleep. Jongin smiles, “Can I be a talking cat for my human?”

“What? A talking cat?” she asks, turning around to look at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly. His question doesn’t seem to make sense and Jongin waits for her to say something, “I don’t think you’ll be cat for long now Jongin.” she says, coming closer to him and pets his head. She smiles as she caresses him and asks him to leave. “It is best you decide what your human is to you. Why are you protecting him so much?”

Jongin walks back slowly, thinking about her question. This is the first time he’s put into a tough situation where he has to decide. For Jongin, it is simple. He adores Sehun and at first glance he wanted nothing but to protect Sehun. Yet, Jongin feels some hidden meaning behind the Fairy’s question and to help him answer it, Jongin walks back home to Sehun. To his surprise, the front door is open unlike the way he left and there’s a presence in the house.

Jongin leans by the door and glances inside. Instantly, his cat’s body lowers and Jongin saddens at the sight. He did not expect this to happen. He did not wish for someone else replacing his position in Sehun’s heart. He didn’t think Kai would be here in Sehun’s home, hugging Sehun tightly,

“Forgive me Sehun. I have pushed you aside and made you sad,” Kai speaks softly and genuinely, holding Sehun’s hands. Jongin catches Kai’s thumb caressing Sehun’s pale hands and he glances up to see Sehun’s face. Sehun is overwhelmed and he’s shy. The blush on his cheeks says it all.

“Why have you come Kai? I have learnt to live without you.” Sehun whispers but Kai quickly shakes his head. Jongin frowns, not liking what he sees. He hates how Kai could come and win Sehun over, “I never wanted to live without you. Time was bad and I couldn’t afford to lose both you and my work.”

“How’s work?” Sehun asks, leaving Kai to head towards the small kitchen and Jongin watches them with a frown. He is yet to understand the uneasiness in his heart but right now, Jongin focuses on Kai who is wooing Sehun over with an annoyingly handsome smile. Jongin hates the man. “It’s over now. I am a free man and I am here to devote my time to you.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean Kai,” Sehun scolds but Jongin knows, his human is enjoying the attention. Kai knows , he has got Sehun back and Jongin knows, he is no longer needed. Kai spins Sehun around, distracting the other from washing the dishes and kisses Sehun’s pink lips. Sehun gasps into the kiss and smiles seconds later, obviously melting into everything which brings happiness and sweetness.

Unable to watch them any longer, Jongin leaves with a heavy heart and mind. He abandons the cat’s body and goes back to the tree where he was, where he belonged. The journey to the tree is long and painful. A part of his mind tells that he has wasted his time protecting Sehun and Sehun is no longer his but the other part of his mind questions about his feelings. He cannot be only protecting Sehun, there’s more to his adoration for Sehun and he can’t find the right emotions for it.

“Hey, what are you doing here? It’s weird seeing you.” Chanyeol greets, breaking into an ugly loud laughter which annoys Jongin.

Jongin climbs up the tree and sits next to Chanyeol. He looks at the building that Kai made and stares hard at it, “Hey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol questions making Jongin sigh and reluctantly, Jongin speaks,

“Sehun…” Kai starts but stops halfway to take a deep breath, “Kai came to get Sehun today and they’re back together.”

“Kai? He went looking for Sehun?” Chanyeol asks, clearly surprised and Jongin is not shocked by the fact that Chanyeol is surprised. They had all once thought Kai was going to leave Sehun but here they are now, “He’s at home with Sehun, doing human things.” Jongin mumbles, rolling his eyes as they remind him of what he saw.

“Are you jealous?” Chanyeol asks with a pinch of amusement and Jongin turns to look at Chanyeol, “I am.” Jongin answers confidently. He was there for Sehun when Kai treated him like shit and now when Sehun is all okay and happy, Kai comes and snatches Sehun away from him.

“You sounds like you’re in love with him,” Chanyeol says, giggling while punching Jongin’s shoulder. Chanyeol continues to tell him a story that happened in the village about a one sided lover and Jongin finds it very similar to what he feels.

“I don’t think I am in love with Sehun,” Jongin mumbles, refusing to accept the truth but Chanyeol denies him, “You started with love at first sight and protected Sehun. You stayed with him all the time and you made life bearable for him. You hated Kai, the guy who Sehun loves but also hates Kai for hurting Sehun and now, you hate him more for snatching Sehun away from you,”

“I…” Jongin stutters, not knowing what to say,

“You love him.” Chanyeol concludes for him. “You, Jongin, love Sehun.”

\--//--

Day One; Jongin sees Kai kissing Sehun.

Day Two; Jongin sees Sehun glowing in Kai’s arms.

Day Three; Jongin sees Kai spending time around Sehun’s house, helping Sehun plant some flowers.

Day Four; Jongin sees them walking around the small town hand in hand.

Day Five; Jongin feels terrible heartache and yearning for Sehun. He stares at Sehun’s figure from a distance and comes up with plans to approach Sehun. He wants to talk to Sehun and ask Sehun if everything is alright now. He stares at the small flower pots that are arranged neatly in a line and remembers how Sehun was laughing at Kai for being idiotic. Just then, the back door to Sehun’s home opens and Jongin perks up to see Sehun walking out with a pail of water. He’s about to water them,

“Sehun…” Jongin calls. At first Sehun stills but soon, Sehun starts looking around with a smile, “Kitty?” Sehun calls and Jongin isn’t sure if he ever told Sehun his name, “It’s me, here on your left.” Jongin speaks and Sehun turns to look, smiling at him.

“Where have you been?” Sehun asks, almost shouting with an angry frown and pout. Jongin would smile if Kai’s image didn’t interrupt his thoughts. Sehun’s cheeks turn pink and Jongin doesn’t know if it is because of anger or overwhelming emotions. “I have been watching you from a distance,” Jongin replies, watching Sehun’s expression and the angry frown ease down,

“You didn’t have to stay away,” Sehun says, looking slightly sad but Jongin doesn’t let that expression affect him. He is yet to confirm his ‘love’ for Sehun.

“I thought I should give you some space and I am happy things are working out for both of you.” Jongin says and he pauses before he could say anything else. He stops to feel the piercing pain after saying that and Jongin stares at Sehun, coming to terms with his liking. He loves Sehun and he is going to let Sehun go, have Sehun live happily with the man he loves. “I will protect you forever Sehun. I will watch over you.”

“Can I tell you something?” Sehun speaks, getting Jongin’s attention, “What is it, Sehun?”

Sehun chuckles, ruffling his hair nervously and Jongin waits patiently for Sehun to speak his mind. “I am restless. It feels like something bad is about to happen.”

“It’s all in your mind Sehun. Remember, I am always here.”

Again Sehun chuckles, “If you’re a human, I would be in love with you. You’re too kind for a spirit and you have a great sense of emotions.”

Jongin laughs, awkwardly and he glances up to Sehun lovingly, “You just have to be you and I am already in love with you,” Jongin whispers softly, allowing the wind to carry his words into Sehun’s ears and heart. He doesn’t want to care anymore. He might not stay with Sehun or he might be a silent guardian. Jongin can’t decide yet but for now he wants to be selfish and let Sehun know how he feels.

“Sehun,” they hear and both turns to look at Kai standing at the door. Jongin gets the cue to leave, “I’ll go,” he tells Sehun and slips away with Sehun’s wavering eyes in mind. He hears Kai asking Sehun if Sehun would like to follow him to the building. There’s some last minute paperwork and he wants Sehun to follow but Sehun denies it, saying he wants to stay back. Kai hugs and kisses Sehun’s cheeks and Jongin desperately wishes he could do the same.

It’s definitely a goodbye.

\--//--

“Jongin!”

“Jongin!”

“Jongin!”  


He turns to look at Chanyeol and rolls his eyes. Jongin wishes to have some peace of mind by the river but Chanyeol can’t seem to get the hint.

“Jongin!”

“What do you want Chanyeol? Leave me alone.” Jongin mumbles throwing a stone into the river but quickly apologizes when he realizes the fish could be resting.

“Kai,” Chanyeol says, stopping to take a deep breath and Jongin rolls his eyes once again, “What about him?”

“Irene pushed him off the building. He’s…”

“Where is he?” Jongin asks, standing up abruptly. For some reason Kai’s condition scares him, worries him and Jongin could only think of Sehun. Sehun would be devastated. His poor heart will be shattered and all of a sudden Jongin remembers Sehun was already feeling off.

“He is still lying there on the ground. Hurry before he’s gone.”

Jongin rushes, using his teleportation power to reach the scene in seconds but all he see on the ground is blood with no Kai. Fear creeps into his system and he panics, looking around to search for Sehun’s happiness. The air around him starts getting hotter than it was and Jongin couldn’t blame the air to react the way his mind is reacting. He has to search for Kai before another entity devours his body like a dead meat. Just then, Jongin spots a vehicle’s track getting in and out of the site.

\--//--

“No!” Jongin hears Sehun’s voice piercing through the hospital’s empty hallway.

“No! Please let me see him!” Sehun screams again and trashes in the nurses’ hold. His cheeks are red and wet, his hair is messed up and Jongin detects Sehun’s rapid heartbeat and violent thoughts. Jongin peeks into the operating room to see Kai’s condition. The once arrogant male is now lying motionless on the bed, face distorted with fresh blood still oozing out of his cut.

He hears the doctors saying Kai might not last. He hears them talking about the impact and internal bleeding. He hears them deciding to keep him for Sehun to see him one last time and Jongin shakes his head furiously. “Sehun is not seeing you for the last time.” Jongin speaks, lifting his hands to call Kai’s soul out.

Jongin keeps his composure upon seeing Kai’s soul. If he survives now, he’ll be gone tomorrow. Kai’s soul is in a painful red and yellow, dying, in the middle of the living and dead. “Tell him I am sorry,” The soul speaks, looking at Jongin and the entity sighs.

“I have to keep Sehun happy and his happiness is you.” Jongin speaks, ignoring the machines beeping wildly and the doctors rushing to take their necessary machines to keep Kai alive. “Then take my body, be Kai for Sehun.” the soul speaks, telling Jongin through its windows that it has seen everything that Jongin had done for Sehun.

“I can’t do that.” Jongin disagrees with the idea. He doesn’t want to lie especially to Sehun, “I won’t be you. Sehun will know.”

“I don’t have time,” it whispers and Jongin glances to Kai’s body, evaluating everything in his head. He has to make a quick decision. Jongin keeps staring between the doctors and Kai’s body, thinking of what is best. Right before the heart machine shows a straight line, Jongin makes eye contact with Kai’s almost white soul and shuts his eyes.

\--//--

It does feel foreign. Jongin finds it hard to breathe and congested. He feels trapped and slowly when he opens his eyes to look, a bright white light blind his eyes. It feels foreign to look through a pair of eyes, breathe through a nose and to have a heartbeat. Slowly his vision clears and the first thing he notices is, he’s in a room with machines and a lump of black hair beside him by the bed. Unconsciously he swallows. The taste of his mouth cringes him and he tries clearing his throat to clear the lump that’s making him uncomfortable.

“You’re awake!” he hears a familiar voice through the ears which thankfully didn’t annoy or scare him. Slowly, he turns to look and forces a smile. A smile that blooms so naturally around Sehun and he realizes, he may be in a new body but he is still him and he is still crazy over Sehun.

“You scared me Kai. You really scared me!” Sehun cries on his chest. He should be sad, he should be sorry for Sehun because the truth is, Kai is dead but he is a little selfish and he embraces Sehun’s weight on his body like a trophy.

“Sehun…” he calls, voice breaking, sounding extremely horrible but Sehun looks at him with that similar honest, loving eye smile, “Yes Kai, is everything okay? Are you in pain? Oh God, I should call the doctor…” Sehun rambles, pushing his hair back anxiously but he manages to hold Sehun’s soft, pale hand in his.

“I love you.” he says for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the Mods for organizing this fic, the prompter for thinking of such interesting plot, and thank you Mod MR for being my Beta.
> 
> Lastly to my readers, thank you very much for reading this story.


End file.
